


tell me, tell me you'll keep me

by buckybuck (thestarsthesea)



Series: baby I could burn you down - a drabble series [5]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i have been informed by multiple parties that this is 'very fluffy', they are both Very Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsthesea/pseuds/buckybuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>But Clint's running off a little less than four hours of sleep over the last three days, and it shows. His hair is dirty and sticking up erratically on one side but flat on the other, Bucky suspects that his clothes are the same ones Clint's been wearing for at least a week, and the circles under Clint's eyes are so dark they almost look like Steve came over and smudged his charcoal under Clint's lashes.</em><br/> <br/> <em>He's also dancing erratically around the room to an incredibly upbeat pop song about hair.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me, tell me you'll keep me

~***~

It's been entirely too long since Bucky and Clint have gotten a decent amount of sleep.

Bucky's coming off a mission, two weeks of staking out a new Hydra base, SHIELD wanting to take it out before it could really get established. He had gotten very little sleep during the mission, and didn't catch anything but a short, hour-long nap the day before he took down the facility. Add on top of that the jetlag coming in from Europe, and he's left in desperate need of a few hours of sleep. He hasn't had the energy to take a shower, to get the dirt and sweat off his skin and hair, he hasn't even shaved his mission beard he's so tired.

But Clint refuses to let him sleep: says Bucky'll be mad if his sleeping schedule got that fucked up, and that he's not willing to deal with Bucky being pissy about it. But Bucky thinks that's just Clint's own lack of sleep talking, to be honest.

Clint apparently didn’t sleep well either, which isn’t surprising; he hasn’t been able to sleep peacefully through the night in a long time. It got better after Bucky moved in, a warm body you trust lying next to you can do wonders, but the insomnia tends to kick back in if Bucky's gone longer than a few days. They can't do anything about it; Clint would never ask him to take shorter missions, and Bucky wouldn't insult Clint by insinuating that he can't handle himself, by purposefully choosing shorter missions. 

Bucky's always going to go after Hydra, no matter how long it takes. That's just how it is. Clint understands, maybe a bit more than most.

But Clint's running off a little less than four hours of sleep over the last three days, and it shows. His hair is dirty and sticking up erratically on one side but flat on the other, Bucky suspects that his clothes are the same ones Clint's been wearing for at least a week, and the circles under Clint's eyes are so dark they almost look like Steve came over and smudged his charcoal under Clint's lashes.

He's also dancing erratically around the room to an incredibly upbeat pop song about hair.

Bucky's watching him from the couch, slumped uncomfortably in a corner, trying desperately not to fall asleep, and feeling so in love it’s kind of painful. Clint's spinning unsteadily in front of the tv, stopping every few seconds to wiggle his hips or slide around on his socks giggling. He so clearly doesn't give a shit about how stupid he looks right now, too busy having a good time to worry about what Bucky might think, and he's breathtakingly beautiful. Even with the messed up hair, dirty clothes, the dark circles so deep it looks like he lost a fight, and being in need of a decent shower. He's not perfect, not by a long shot, but he is, a little; to Bucky.

Clint's just executed a surprisingly well formed pirouette when Bucky interrupts him, calling out a "Hey," barely loud enough to be heard over the music. Clint jerks to a stop, swinging around to face Bucky with eyes that are way too bright and wide. Bucky grins at him, crooked and slow. "We should get married."

Clint smiles, wide and dopey, and Bucky's not sure that what he just said has sunk in quite as deep as it needs go. "Yeah?" He shimmies closer, hips swaying to the beat of a new song as he slowly makes his way around the coffee table to the couch. "You sure you mean that?"

Bucky's still smiling a little, the corners of his mouth ticked gently up in the corners, he hums assent. "I'll say it again after ten hours of sleep, after a hundred cups of coffee, on tv if you want, until you say yes."

Clint finally reaches the couch, where he gingerly crawls over Bucky's hips to settle warmly on his lap. He's heavy and comfortable and all Bucky wants is to pull him down and go to sleep; not move until they both get enough rest to last them weeks. "Can we take a nap?"

Laughing breathily, Clint rests his hands lightly on Bucky's chest, his fingers gripping into his shirt. "It's not time for naps."

Bucky slumps further into the couch, looks into Clint's ridiculous glossy eyes. He slides a hand under Clint's ratty sweatshirt, over the soft tshirt underneath, splaying it over Clint's ribs, and asks, "Will you say yes?"

Clint's brows furrow, his mouth screws up, and his nose scrunches adorably, clearly not able to keep up with the swerve in conversation. He's so fucking cute Bucky wants to grip him tight and never let go. Squinting at Bucky, Clint cautiously clarifies, "To...naps?"

Face dropping into a scowl, Bucky pinches Clint's skin through his shirt to make him squirm. "No, to getting married."

Clint grins brightly, confusion abruptly gone. He leans down, rests his forehead heavily against Bucky's, almost like he's too tired to keep his head up. "'Course, Buck, don't be dumb. I'm a sure thing. Always have been, for you." The words are a little slurred and mumbled, but they make Bucky's heart ache wonderfully regardless. 

Bucky shudders the tiniest bit, his hand slides around and up to press solidly between Clint's shoulder blades, pulling him closer. "You sure you mean that?"

Picking his head up far enough for Bucky to get a full look at his face, Clint grins, his eyes looking far more awake and aware than they should, considering his lack of sleep. "I'll say it again after ten hours of sleep, after a hundred cups of coffee, on tv if you want, until you don't want me anymore."

Bucky feels himself grin, full and bright. He slides the hand not already on Clint, to the side of his neck, pulls him in for a soft kiss. "Never." He murmurs against Clint’s lips, pushing up gently into another kiss, whispers again, "Never."

  
  


The next morning Clint wakes up at the asscrack of dawn, the New York sky barely lit up a dingy blue. Clint actually feels pretty damn good for the first time in a week. He's warm and rested, Bucky's got a hand curled on his hip, and a knee wedged between Clint's thighs; all close and perfect.

Bucky shifts behind him, presses his chest to Clint's back, and slides his hand up and up to sit over Clint's heart. Clint feels an exhale against his neck, then a nuzzle against his hair, and Bucky leans heavily into him. "Hey, we should get married." His voice is sleepy, rough and raspy, mumbled in Clint's hair. Clint pushes back against him, slides his own hand along Bucky's arm to tangle their fingers together, and smiles.

~***~

**Author's Note:**

> :) hey  
> I came up with this literally half asleep, and woke myself up to type it in a note in my phone :) fun times!  
> I've been working on posting this for hours, but the Olympics are on and the American gymnastics team is on FIRE and I'm constantly being distracted lol
> 
> Okay but anyway, this is incredibly sappy, and I really hope everyone likes what I can produce at my half asleep Sappiest lol
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all  
> Title Credit: Clearest Blue by CHVRCHES  
> The song about hair: Hair by Little Mix bc they were the first pop stars I thought of lol
> 
> And a sincere thank you to my two betas: accept-nothing and huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock! <3
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed!  
> <333


End file.
